How To Kill A Rose
by SleepInTheForest
Summary: CeCe has been dealing with her stepdad's abuse for a while. But when a tragedy happens who will she turn to? Especially after something has happened to Rocky. Rocky is put in danger. Will CeCe be able to save her?


Cece Jones and Rocky Blue were walking home from Ridgeway High. There was other students walking the same way home. They usually talk while heading home. But today they are both silently listening to their music. Rocky is listening to old school rap and CeCe is listening to Ariana Grande. They trudge along with stuffed backpacks. All loaded with notebooks, folders, and homework. CeCe started swinging her arms side to side to the music pulsing through her ears. Rocky noticed with a smile. Both of them swung their arms and rock their hips as they walked. It felt great to be dancing again. They both missed dancing on Shake It Up! Chicago. But ever since the show got cancelled they have retreated to dancing behind the school. They would bring a boom box and dance until they've had enough.

They reached their apartment building. It's not a fancy building but it was a pretty suitable, modern apartment. They walked inside and both knew that it was time to separate. Rocky has been tutoring Ty afterschool. With not much luck. They both embraced and walked to separate apartments. Rocky went up the stairs and CeCe went down.

When CeCe walked into the apartment, she found Flynn sitting on the living room floor playing video games. His usually spiky, black hair was matted down.

"Ew, it's just CeCe." Flynn stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up, brat." They both exchanged smiles knowing that they still love each other more than anything. Even though it's never said. That's just how their relationship is.

CeCe heard a heavy cough towards the back bedroom. She knew that was her stepdad and she frowned. She was excited to tell her mom all about how she did well on a test in Trigonometry. She struggled with her grades and was thrilled that she finally aced a test for once.

"Mom! Mom! Guess what?" She called across the apartment.

There was silence and her stepdad, Jeremy, stepped out. His hair was messy. He looked like he was in bad shape. Almost like he could collapse in any second.

"Come here, you little runt." Jeremy sneered.

CeCe dropped her head and then turned to Flynn. Flynn was still focused on his video game but she saw a tear slide gently down his cheek. That's something her and Flynn had in common. They both had been crying a lot.

CeCe walked into the bedroom that her mom and Jeremy shared. It felt stuffy in there. So stuffy that it felt like she just walked into a greenhouse. She scrunched up her nose. Jeremy sat on the bed and CeCe sat across from him. She nervously shook her foot. She knew that in any second things could go terribly wrong. Just like it always did.

"What's wrong?" CeCe asked.

Jeremy picked up a heavy hand and slapped her. Her head went to the side. She felt a sharp snap in her neck. CeCe looked up at him in pure disgust. She dropped her head and crossed her arms across her chest.

"She died! She died because of you! She was on break at work and decided to bring you some food from Panera. It's your fault! You piece of crap!"

CeCe shivered. "Who died?"

"Are you stupid? Your mother died! Georgia died in a car accident!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

In the other room she could hear Flynn crying.

"Don't call me stupid!" CeCe was tired of being called stupid. She was called that enough in school. Her dyslexia made it hard enough for her in school. She didn't need the constant abuse.

CeCe put her hands over her face and sobbed. Her mother. The only person she could really turn to. The only person that _really_ understood her is now dead. _Gone_.

CeCe darted out the room and went into her bedroom. Locking the door behind her. Jeremy banged on the door consistently. "Cece, open this door!... I SAID NOW!... CECELIA!" She smashed her face into the pillow and cried uncontrollably. _My life is over_. She thought. Ten minutes later he left. Then, she heard another knock. A soft knock.

"Who is it?" She sat up and mumbled.

"It's Logan."


End file.
